Chunks and Love
by eZombieassassin
Summary: A 16 year old boy wakes up in Minecraft! He has is account's skin except he is a normal human (almost)! He hears a scream and rescues a creeper girl from The agents of death! Can he keep her safe? Or will the die together?
1. Chapter 1

-prolog- It took me not to long to make a Minecraft account and make this skin on my phone. I made a male who had light tan skin, Black hair and eyes, Black slightly ripped shirt with herobrine's eyes on it, and black pants with gray shoes. I had been so exited for today, my birthday, because I was getting some of my favorite stuff! Like my own copy of borderlands 2, Plants vs Zombies Garden warfare, Call of duty Ghosts, and a minecraft account! I played most of the day on my new Xbox360 and ps3 games and then got on Minecraft after dinner, I was forced off after I started playing PvsZ and my brother couldn't play with me, and he wanted to play borderlands. I had to go to bed after 3 hours. I had no idea what was going to happen next.

-Chapter 1-

I woke up looking at the sky. It was a clear day. '_How did I get outside_' I thought. I looked down and saw blocky trees! I noticed I had my Minecraft account's skin on and I was not blocky! '_This is weird_' I said in my head. I had woken up next to the sea, it was sparkling in the sunlight. Nothing moved except the waves and the trees, both being moved by the wind. '_This is beautiful_' I thought. I noticed a wolf swimming in the water, having fun bobbing around and splashing. I got to work punching a tree. Weird how that works, right? I punched down a tree and got 4 logs, then set to work making planks. I made 16 oak wood planks. I turned 4 into a crafting table and used 6 to make sticks. 6 more planks to use. I made a pickaxe and a sword out of the wood. Only one left. I saved it, colected my crafting table, and set of with 21 sticks. I went to find a cave. By noon I had found a mountain and mined 14 pieces of stone off the side. I made a furnace and a stone pickaxe. I went to the mountain and carved out a makeshift home and stayed the night in there, just mining. The next day I was starving, so I made a stone sword and killed a few cows, cooked the 8 beef with a piece of coal I mined, and had that for breakfast. '_Good source of protein_' I thought. I packed up my stuff, made a stone axe, and chopped down 3 trees and made 64x2 stacks of Wooden planks (I found some of those really tall oak trees). And built me a proper house. It had 2 floors, 1 bedroom and 1 crafting/smelting/storage room. It took me 2 Minecraft hours to build, I killed 3 sheep and made a bed, placed it down and went to bed. Late that night, I heard screaming and I ran outside wearing a leather chest plate and holding an iron sword, I used all of my iron to make the sword. I saw a creeper girl being attacked by some idiots who call themselves the "agents of death". I killed 2/3 and the last one took his own life out of fear, but I had 2 arrows in my left arm, a cut on my face, and a piece of glass in my left hand. The creeper girl was crying, then she looked up at me, and she was obivously frightened by the way I looked, holding a sword covered in blood, 2 arrows and a piece of glass in me, and a cut in my face and all where bleeding. I sheathed the sword, pulled the arrows and glass out, and ran to her side. I helped her up, and saw she was also bleeding, but more than I was. I brought her inside, set her on my bed, got a rag wet and got some bandages and a loaf of bread. I cleaned her wound on her arm and bandaged it. "Here take this" I said while handing her the loaf of bread. She declined the offer. "You need to eat" I gave her the loaf of bread and she could tell I wasn't taking no for an awnser. "Thank you" she said, sitting up. I gently pushed her back down and said "don't move, you could make it worse" "you need to get some rest" and with that she closed her eyes and almost instantly fell asleep. I went onto my couch and watched the door. I dosed off after a while. I woke up before she did, and I got some porkchops from some pigs and cooked me and the girl one. (We are the same age, or so it appears we are). She wakes up while I'm cooking. I bring her one and eat mine at my table. Oh I forgot to say I made a dining and living room.

-The Crepeer Girls point of view-

'_Most people would have helped the humans, so why did he help me'_? '_He seems different from most people, but why_'? Then I see him walk in the room, holding a cook ed porkchop. "Here, this is breakfast" he says as he hands me the porkchop. "Wait!" I say before he leaves "what is your name?". He stops, turns around and says "You can call me eZombieassassin" he replies, then he closes the door and walks down stairs. '_I should have told him my name'._

_Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed! It's different then my first one, but its good to have different things :). I actually have a Minecraft accouny named eZombieassassin with the skin I described! Have great day! _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is being redone, sorry


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-

-eZombieassassin's point of view-

Cupa and me are sitting on the couch, she looks so beautiful there, the sunlight shinning through the window and onto her. So beautiful... I wish it would last forever. I went out into my park to get a wolf and I came back with it and me and Cupa named him Rex.

-Cupa's point of view-

I went out into the park to get a flower for my room, but I saw a wolf and it wanted me to pet it, so I did. When I came back the house was burning and Rex had someone's arm in his mouth. Then, on the arm I saw the Agents of Death mark! I had to find eZombie! I tried to find him, but the house and all of the chests burned, then at day, the fire stopped, leaving nothin but a few wooden planks. I couldn't find eZombieassasin! He was gone. I remember his lasts words "oh don't call me eZombie anymore, Call me Erik". So Erik was gone and Rex and I are alone. "WHERE ARE YOU ERIK!" I screamed!

-Eriks POV (Point Of View)-

"I'll never tell you where she is!" I yelled at an AOD ( Agent Of Death) " oh yes you will" he said holding a dagger "oh yes you will..." Then he laughed like a maniac. Then I laughed. He stopped and said " what's so funny, swine?" He asks. "YOU" I reply with. He looked disgusted. "Excuse me?!" He said. I kicked him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. I had spotted that the chain was lose, so I slipped my hand through it, I pick him up by the collar, and punched him in the face. I dropped him and walked out the door.

-the end of chapter 3-


End file.
